1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multicore shielded cable and a branching method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in ultrasonic diagnoses, endoscopic examinations, etc., a multicore shielded cable having a core wire group including a plurality of assembled core wires, a braided shield provided around an outer circumference of the core wire group, and a jacket provided around an outer circumference of that braided shield has been being used.
When the multicore shielded cable is branched and wired, the jacket is removed to expose the braided shield, expand a mesh of the braided shield, draw some of the core wires through that mesh to the outside, and branch from the other core wires, to thereby leave the braided shield over the entire length of the other core wires and prevent degradation in the shielding property for the other core wires resulting from the branching and wiring (See e.g. JP-A-2002-135937).